Lantrun Dracor Games
by Falling Lanterns
Summary: There is a game played every year, with dragon slayers and hunters. They chase each other around, one trying to kill the other, and the other trying to kill the one. And the winner of this game, is whoever comes out alive after three months. Dragon Slayer OC hunt!
1. Chapter 1

I have a problem, I always want way too many OCs….. It's bad, I know! But these are for a specific purpose!

Your dragon slayer OC (surprised that I said dragon slayer? I am too!) will be a participant of the Lantrun Dracor games! It may sound nice, but it isn't in reality. And this I have more than one record on, so I won't lose it! (still reeling after the loss of my pokemorphs file QAQ) of course I'm being more lenient in this, but only by so much! I still have ground rules!

Don't be a Mary sue, please try to be original and new. I won't let you know if your OC is Mary Sue, and you can't ask me if that's how it is. I won't tell you. I'll start everyone off with 10 or more points, and every Mary sue trait I see, will be marked off. This is a method I've developed from my friend, because it's rather effective.

DON'T HAVE A SILVER DRAGON SLAYER, THAT'S ALL I NEED TO SAY. THERE IS A REASON, THAT PERTAINS TO ANOTHER STORY OF MINE, SO PLEASE NO SILVER!

I'm not making up anything for you guys! No spells, no dragons, NOTHING! I'll only give you dragon slayer magics to adopt, but I'm not making anything up beyond that! And please tell me what your spells do! I can't tell when you just list them!

Aurora (borealis) dragon slayer (Maybe you can consume whatever makes an aurora borealis?)

Psychic Dragon slayer (you'd consume thoughts maybe?)

And Amber Dragon Slayer

There are four generations of dragon slayers, and I need one or two of each.

1st gen: raised by a dragon that had disappeared on the day of X777.

There are:

Natsu Dragneel (Fire Dragon Slayer)

Wendy Marvell (Sky Dragon Slayer)

Gajeel Redfox (Iron Dragon Slayer)

And Myny Memrys (Memory Dragon Slayer)

2nd gen: a dragon lacrima had been embedded in the body of the magic user.

There are:

Laxus Dreyar (Lightning Dragon Slayer)

Cobra/ Erik (Poison Dragon Slayer)

Koa Trybale (Lava Dragon Slayer)

And OC

3rd gen: was also raised by a dragon slayer, but they had managed to kill the dragon

There are:

Sting Eucliffe (White Dragon Slayer)

Rogue Cheney (Shadow Dragon Slayer)

Ryuu Ketsueki (Cosmic Dragon slayer)

And Lyra Elishio (Clairvoyance Dragon Slayer)

And 4th gen: where the user has been trained so rigorously and torturously, that their magic power soared extremely high. They now have the ability to kill a dragon of the respective element that they were trained in.

There are:

Gray Fullbuster (Ice Dragon Slayer)

Erza Scarlett (Steel Dragon Slayer)

Vocus Sound (Sound Dragon Slayer)

And OC

The more detail your OC has, the higher chance I'll pick it!

And finally, you have to be ok with your OC dying. I might kill off an OC or two (this is a bloody game) and don't be so close minded and say IF YOU KILL OFF MY OC I'LL MAKE YOU STEP ON ERZA'S CAKE! Then I just might want to kill them off even more.

You must PM your application under "Lantrum Dracor Participant" so that I know you've read this stuff.

I will ask for dragon slayer hunters next.

So that wasn't too much! Not the usual amount I put. Because I feel as if the Mary sue paragraph is kind of blanketing over mostly everything

So here's the application! It's broken up by generations! You don't have to add the stuff in the bubbles, and super long questions can be shortened.

First gen:

Name:

Nickname (if applicable):

Age:

Gender:

Hair length, color, and style:

Eye color:

Body type:

Tattoos, scars, or birthmarks?:

Dragon slayer magic:

Spells: (Just have these rank from weakest to strongest, then maybe three dragon slayer's secret arts?)

Dragon:

Personality:

Past: (How did you end up with the dragon? How were you captured?)

Can I ship?: (just tell me the gender you're okay with me shipping too, if it's only females or only males or both or maybe even none)

If I can ship, who do you (the author) believe they would like?: (You shouldn't need to see the OCs, just name a personality that you think would fit with your OC's romantically.)

What do you eat as a dragon slayer?:

Exceed?: (you don't have to have an exceed, but that's the only pet you're allowed)

Exceed Appearance:

Exceed Personality: (You should add their favorite food in this, every exceed has a favorite food)

How'd you meet?:

Lastly, can I kill off?: (I don't plan to do this immediately, but I might, considering that this is a blood bath game. Killing off also includes for your exceed)

Second Gen:

Name:

Nickname (if applicable):

Age:

Gender:

Hair length, color, and style:

Eye color:

Body Type:

Dragon slayer magic:

Spells: (Just have these rank from weakest to strongest, then maybe three dragon slayer's secret arts?)

Personality:

Past: (How were you embedded with the lacrima? And how were you captured?)

Can I ship?: (just tell me the gender you're okay with me shipping too, if it's only females or only males or both)

If I can ship, who do you (the author) believe they would like?: (You shouldn't need to see the OCs, just name a personality that you think would fit with your OC's romantically.)

What do you eat as a dragon slayer?:

Exceed?: (second gen don't typically have exceeds, but if you want, you can have another pet or none. But the pet you do have shouldn't be something like a wolf, it should be small)

Exceed/Pet Appearance:

Exceed/Pet Personality:

How'd you meet?:

Lastly, can I kill off?: (I don't plan to do this immediately, but I might, considering that this is a blood bath game. Killing off also includes for your exceed/pet)

Third gen:

Name:

Nickname (if applicable):

Age:

Gender:

Hair length, color, and style:

Eye color:

Body type:

Tatoos, scars, or birthmarks?:

Dragon slayer magic:

Spells: (Just have these rank from weakest to strongest, then maybe three dragon slayer's secret arts?)

Dragon:

Personality:

Past: (include how your OC killed his or her dragon)

Can I ship?: (just tell me the gender you're okay with me shipping too, if it's only females or only males or both)

If I can ship, who do you (the author) believe they would like?: (You shouldn't need to see the OCs, just name a personality that you think would fit with your OC's romantically.)

What do you eat as a dragon slayer?:

Exceed?: (you don't have to have an exceed, but that's the only pet you're allowed)

Exceed Appearance:

How'd you meet?:

Lastly, can I kill off?: (I don't plan to do this immediately, but I might, considering that this is a blood bath game. Killing off also includes for your exceed)

And fourth gen:

Name:

Nickname (if applicable):

Age:

Gender:

Hair length, color, and style:

Eye color:

Body type:

Tatoos, scars, or birthmarks?:

Dragon slayer magic:

Spells: (Just have these rank from weakest to strongest, then maybe three dragon slayer's secret arts?)

Personality:

Past: (Your OC was captured and has gone through a lot of pain that caused their magic power to raise to extreme heights. What was your life before this happened?)

Can I ship?: (just tell me the gender you're okay with me shipping too, if it's only females or only males or both)

If I can ship, who do you (the author) believe they would like?: (You shouldn't need to see the OCs, just name a personality that you think would fit with your OC's romantically.)

What do you eat as a dragon slayer?:

Exceed or Pet?: (you don't have to have an exceed, this generation typically doesn't have any, but I'm allowing it. It could also be something different, but maybe not something like a wolf, something small would suffice)

Exceed/ Pet Appearance: (add their name here too!)

How'd you meet?:

Lastly, can I kill off?: (I don't plan to do this immediately, but I might, considering that this is a blood bath game. Killing off also includes for your exceed/pet)

So just fill out the application that applies to your OC, kay? I hope I get good OCs! (to fill my OC craving…)


	2. Prolouge (Still an OC hunt!)

"Sir, your request to find and capture all of the generations of dragon slayers is being carried out" A soldier informed his superior.

A man sitting in a throne of gold and dark velvet set down a glass of red wine.

"Grand. Are you searching for strong wizards too?"

"Yes, so far we have found Erza Scarlett and Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail. We are searching for two more, like you required, but we're having a hard time"

"That is fine, take your time. Have you brainwashed the dragon slayers and hunters the army managed to capture?"

"Of course. But we are having trouble with two of them"

"Whom?"

"I believe they're names are," The soldier flipped through his notes that were clamped together by a clip board. He stopped when he found what he wanted.

"They're names are Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel. One a first generation dragon slayer, the other a first generation designated hunter. They've been resisting several of our methods and will not succumb to the machines. All they do in their cells is call out to one another, and the others have been complaining."

"Well then put them far from each other. And subject them to the last method of hypnotism"

"The last method?! Sir, that one's extremely dangerous! We can't subject normal humans to that! Their personalities are at stake!" The soldier said alarmed.

"Dragon slayers are not human, soldier. And these are the wizards that are connected to them. Their personalities are useless to us, and who cares if they adopt a new one? Give them the last method of hypnotism." The man in the throne, with a swift movement of his arm, dismissed his soldier.

"Yes sir" The young soldier scurried off nervously.

The man put his arm down, resting his head on his hands.

"I will not have this game ruined, soldier, the dragon slayers must be dealt with by extreme manner."

* * *

><p>The young soldier ran down the halls of the castle. He ducked into another path, and stuck his head out to make sure no one could see him.<p>

Suddenly the young man transformed into a woman with white hair and blue eyes. Tears began to stream down her face.

"Natsu, Lucy, I'm so sorry" Mirajane whispered. Her lips trembled as she cried. "And Laxus…"

Mirajane ran down the hall, transforming back into her male persona. She had to execute this awful plan, even though she knew she didn't want to.

_We have far too little help in order to save our friends. After, after Master was killed in the dragon slayer raid, and everyone was taken, a large hole was carved in our forces and our hearts. I have to do something, but what?_

Suddenly, the male Mirajane found himself in the laboratory, where Natsu and Lucy were hooked by their arms and legs, almost as if they were being crucified. Little chords were attached to their heads and bodies. They were barely breathing, and their bodies looked tortured to the extreme.

_They look like, Gray and Erza…_Mirajane thought. She looked at the professor, who was a dark skinned man in a traditional lab coat. She gave him a small nod, and the professor grinned at her maliciously. He turned to face the two, then flicked on a switch to a machine, where it's dial was placed at the last setting. Immediately, a charge of electricity was sent to the two. They screamed in pain.

"NATSU!" Lucy shrieked.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

The two touched hands, and allowed the shock to fully take hold of them, dulling their senses and minds. Mira wanted to cry out and help them, but she knew if she did, her friends that weren't captured would not learn anything of what was happening to their nakama.

The surges of electricity had ended, and smoke was rolling off of the two. Their bodies were limp, and their eyes closed. Mira gasped.

Natsu and Lucy eyes opened slowly. They looked in a daze, and they behaved as if they didn't know where they were.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked. She looked down at herself. "Why am I naked?!" She shouted worriedly.

"Shut the hell up" Natsu grumbled angrily.

"Why should I? Why are you naked?"

"As if I know" Natsu looked at the professor, "Hey, why the hell are we here like this?"

The professor smiled at his handiwork "Don't worry, we'll explain everything. Guard!" Mira looked at the professor, "Take these two to their cells, maybe now they won't call for each other."

Mira nodded, then helped Lucy and Natsu down. She grabbed them both by the arms, then started to walk towards the cells.

* * *

><p>"Here we are" Mira said gloomily.<p>

"Why are we going in here?" Lucy asked angrily. She tried to flail, but Mira's grip tightened on the two of them.

"You both are going to be pawns in the game."

"What game?" Natsu asked.

"You'll know soon" Mira walked the two to two open cells. She pushed Lucy into one, and Natsu into the other. She closed the door immediately.

"Why did you do that?!" Lucy shouted, pressing her face to the bars.

"I'm, sorry" Mirajane murmured. "I can't save you yet, so just hold on a bit longer, okay?" her fist clenched at her side, she sniffed sadly. Head down, Mirajane walked away, passing the cells that held Gray, Erza, and Juvia.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered as she left.

**I like making prologues. So I'll explain the game. Everyone is put into a labyrinth, where they are supplied with food (the dragon slayers only get what they can consume elementally wise) and the hunters are fed regularly. It's a game of cat and mouse, where both sides are the cat, and both sides are the mouse. What I'm saying, is that they're chasing each other around an trying to kill eachother. The hunters believe that they've been living in the labyrinth for their entire lives, and that they haven't seen the real outside world. But the dragon slayers, save Natsu, know that this isn't true. So the only way to win is to survive three months of staying in this hell. **

**I'm still looking for OCs, so you can send dragon slayers in!**


End file.
